my_ethereal_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryasarians
Appearance Their heads resemble as a raven head except with different colors. They have crow-/raven like beaks except they have needle-like teeth which are used for tearing the flesh of their prey. Males: Males are in any hues of indigo or purple, Males have shorter crests then females. Crests can be used to tell how an individual is feeling. Males can only change their crest dealing with one emotion while females can change it to about 6 emotions. Males can only change their crests when they're sad, which means their crests go down. Both males and females have breasts. ( I told you that most males of specific avian species have them. ) Males don't have human genitalia instead both genders have internal genitalia. Males are less aggressive then females but are hostile to other sentinels and animals. When in average or glad mood their crests are just like a pony tail except bends downward. ( I actually have character that is friends with many other sentient races. His name is Av'ilatria. He's an indigo colored Ryasarian, which he left his home planet with a group of humans, Yukiyani and some other races since he was told that both genders are treated evenly, since he was tried of being slaved, bossed around, being commanded and technically raped since females are the dominate gender. ) Females: Females are the dominate gender, females are any hue of orange. Females crests go spiked up when they're furious, crests go up ,but not as spiked, when they're angered or provoked. Crests go straight like a line when they're being disobeyed, crests go down when they're being opinionated. As said females have breasts but don't have human-like genitalia Females are the ones that will never think twice about ripping their prey to shreds, males may think twice or may hesitate to kill their target. Personality Aggressive, hostile and voracious towards ANYTHING living, sentient or animal. Males are softer and are less aggressive then females though so seeing a male one at least and living is something to brag about, but seeing a female and living is some thing to write stories about and passing them down. However they all do have aggressive traits except for a few. Marriage & Reproduction Marriage is set by females and they chose who their partners are. Males can't refuse the marriage since they basically have no rights. Gay and lesbian marriages can happen, but society as a whole sees male-male couples fine while they look down upon greatly to female-female couples since the dominate gender is power they say marring power with power doesn't work out. Males don't have power so it's fine with them. Reproduction: Reproduction is just like what earth's primitive human age did, males basically forced females to mate with them. It's 50% like that except females fiercely force the males to mate with them, actually it's a lot worse then what primitive humanity did. Females basically just throw them around the ground and start mating. When they're done the male is usually beaten and bloody and feeling depressed. When they fiercely are done with mating, both males or females can lay eggs. ( I'm just going to butt out and say it, most of my avian humanoid species have males that can give birth, but others, nope. ) females can lay 2-3 while males can do 2-3. Males have a more fertile and healthier offspring then females, which may be a reason why females want to mate with males so often, to produce strong offspring. When they're grown to a year they talk and walk. They feed their young blood, since they're basically avian vampires. Intellect Even it may not look like it but they're highly intelligent except they act primitive but they have all green technology. They haven't made space travel since they simply don't care about it. However they have arboreal cities meaning built in trees. They have telekinesis devices used to collect samples. Diet They're bloodivores or "vampiric" meaning they only feed on blood. When they kill their prey, both animal or sentient, they only feed on the blood and leave the corpse alone. ( Flesh, body, everything but blood lies rotting. ) Howvever they may dig into the body for veins and arteries, ripping them out of the organism's body and suck the blood out them. So they're a deleterious and intimidating vampire to meet. They don't eat fresh whatsoever since their bodies can't digest it and it tastes bad. Clothing Males usually wear short green grass skirts and wear a bra like cloth over their chests except it gets thinner towards the center of their chest. Males wear crest rings, bracelets, rings, anklets and jewelry usually pendents. Females don't really care for jewelry and females wear loincloths or very short shorts, and wear these little brace looking things over their chests. Females usually wear face paint and feather dye to show dominance. Magic Users? Culture Males are mostly treated like second class citizens. Females are the dominate gender. These are arboreal species which means they live in trees and build their cities on trees.'However some are coastal cites which hang on the beaches. ( to cliffs if it's not near the jungle. ) To Be Edited